


Cut strings

by FutureTimeTravelerInTraining



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gonna be major AU, I'll let my boi rest, IDK WHY IM FREAKING OUT ITS ONLY BEEN A FEW MONTHS, Ill add more tags as we go, Kryt dragons, NOT ABANDONED I SWEAR, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-wan is so tired, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, The force is tired of everyone's shit, UNDER CONSTRUCTION SORRY, Young Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yup this is how I'm having the force work, eventually, except sheev palpatine, he dies (thank god i hate him), i havent decided yet but most likely, im so sorry, most likely going to delete this later or at least fix it, no beta readers i dont want anyone i know to read this, probably, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureTimeTravelerInTraining/pseuds/FutureTimeTravelerInTraining
Summary: Obi-wan was trying not to panic. How does he even find himself in these situations? first, hes traversing the desert in the middle of a storm, to find some ancient rare dragon. Then hes freeing slaves, winning wagers, and now killing a senator! one of these days he's going to have to say enough is enough. But he knows it wont be anytime soon- just a bunch of times the force pulls obi-wan around and stuff actually gets done.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 177





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 15 pages in one night instead of doing something, ya know, productive?? anyways ive never written a fanfiction before but i was bashed over the head with this idea so here it is. Im just glad no one will be able to tie this back to me irl. yikes...

When Qui-gon commed Obi-wan to tell him about their delay and the plan, Obiwan goes silent. Which isn't what Quigon expected from his padawan. He thought he would receive some form of argument or complaint. But all he hears silence, through their bond he feels obi-wan calm and contemplative, deep in the force. “Obi-wan-” Qui-gon starts, a warning on his tongue. He's cut off by his padawan.  
“Ok master” Obi-wan murmured, distracted and hangs up. Qui-gon stares at his comm for a few minutes completely baffled. Did he just hang up on him? When he tries to call him back Obi-wan does not answer again, and his side of the bond feels far away, obi-wan is blocking him out All he can get from it is the fact that Obiwan is alive, and moving. Qui-gon begins to worry, he contacts the ship and found that the rest of the crew and the queen was safe, But obi wan disappeared. Qui-gon trusts his padawan, he does but he still worries. The sandstorm is still raging, and obi wan is venturing out into it. He releases the feeling into the force and worries some more. Anakin notices, well, everyone seems to notice but they most likely think it's due to the slim chance they have at winning the podrace, but he doesn't worry too much about that. But Anakin seems to think differently.  
“What's wrong with you? He asks bluntly, his eyebrows furrowing with suspicion. Qui-gon gave a heavy mental sigh as he smiled lightly down at the boy.  
“Oh just my young padawan probably getting into more trouble, he has taken off to who knows where which isn't much like him” which was a bit of a lie obi wan would often disappear early in his apprenticeship but only for a few hours. he's never gone this long without contacting him. Anakin frowned in thought.  
“he is a Jedi too right?” he asks frowning up at him.  
Qui-gon smiled softly “he is young and still a Padawan but yes he is a Jedi.” He looks down to the communicator clutched in his fist, the edges rounded from stress. Obi-wan is young. Barely 19, he’s been his padawan for little less than 6 years. But Qui-gon trusted his judgement, the thing that worried him was the distance. He felt far away. Not just physically but mentally and it troubled him. His padawan was tied to the force like none have been for a very long time. He follows the force without any thought and Qui-gon would be proud if he wasn't busy being worried. He doesn’t think before he jumps, and it's constantly giving Qui-gon grey hairs.  
Anakin gave a sharp nod as his face smoothed out in determination. “then he will be ok.” He said confidently. Qui-gon wishes he could be as sure.

\------

Obi-wan wasn't doing to great. When his master mentioned the boy, his mother, and his desire to help them. The force sang, it felt excited. He could almost physically feel it tugging at his robes he tried probing it for answers but it was insistent. He quickly hung up with his master cringing slightly he slipped out of the ship, he didn't know why, but the force insisted he could not be caught. So he left undetected. The storm was still raging, he pulled the warm presence of the force closer around him and it acted as a shield. He journeyed farther out into the dunes he could not see where he was heading following the force blindly. His relationship with the force was strange. At least that's what master Yoda pretty much said to him when he trained under him, before his padawan ship. (“strange it is, so Familiar with the force you are. old friends you act like”) and obi wan supposed that was true to an extent. Except if any of his other friends tried to drag him out into the middle of a sand storm he would outright refuse and tell them to lay off the death sticks. But here he was. But Obi wan trusted the force. It has never been wrong or led him astray. And the jedi Centered around listening to the force. It guides him. He supposed like a parent more than a friend but he doesn't have much to compare it to. Or maybe a part of himself? The force is a part of him. It flows through and around him. There isn't much there to compare it to. But none of those felt right.  
Anyways, obi-wan is walking through a sand storm through a desert with no particular destination or path except the prodding and pushing of the force. Which happens to be in the opposite direction of civilization Obi-Wan realized grumpy. He may follow the force willingly but doesn't mean he has to be happy about it. The force swirled around him, brushing his cheek with amusement but also some urgency. ‘hurry’ it said times passing. Obi-wan quickened his step as he tracked further into the rolling dunes. He walks for what feels like hours, and probably is because as the storm dies down the night is well underway. It's cold, but Obi-Wan has had to deal with worse before, so he pulls the force tighter around him like a blanket and it warms him.  
He can see what seems like an outcropping ahead, the force drawing him to it. The sand in his boots weighs down his steps, he feels like he’s stumbling. As he approaches he can see that It's a canyon, riddled with deep wide caves that plunge into darkness. Obi-wan can feel the large life forms residing inside them.  
‘Kriff’ he curses silently, kryt dragons? He can feel dozens of them, most asleep and others ignoring him. Obi-wan has read about them. About how they are believed to be descendants of (star dragons? Galaxy? Space? Dragons) he also knows that their body parts are worth a fortune because of how difficult they are to track and kill but how kryt dragon pearls are worth more because of their rare beauty. But none of that explains why he's here unless he's expected to kill one which he would rather NOT. He's given a gentle push of reassurance and coaxing to continue, so he does. He slides down the steep decline of the canyon, force assisted so he doesn't break his neck. He lands softly and finds himself standing at the mouth of one of the caves. He could hear the rumble of the dragons breathing and he could feel it's warm breath as it swept out of the cave but he did not hesitate to is where he was lead so he steps carefully in and stands face to face with the much larger, black head of a greater kryt dragon. Seriously?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh ya here's chapter 2. Was going to wait and idk try to make it better? But I can always come back to it I guess...

“oh karking-kriff-shit obi wan hissed as he hastily backed away, not only was it a greater kryt but it was staring right at him. Obi-wan's back hit the cave wall, the cool stone digging into his back as he took slow deep breaths, it wasn't moving, just watching. Reaching for the force, he found it was amused, coaxing him forward closer it whispered closer. Seriously? Seriously?? But Obiwan could feel no ill will, So closer he went. The dragon shifted and he held back a very justified flinch. this thing was huge, bigger than their ship. it settled its snout against his front and the soft whisper of reach had him setting his hand against it's cool scales and he reached through the force. “Hello there.” he whispered trusting the coaxing.  
There was a deep hum that reverberated through him and down into his bones. “You are younger than I expected,” a deep melodic voice answered. This time obi wan did jump in surprise “I am 19. who else were you expecting in the middle of the desert?” he defended weekly, he has never felt so small. It did not give a response to that but he could feel it's humor. he tried not to pout.  
“do you know why you are here young one?” it or she asked obi wan shook his head he had a sneaking suspicion. “I have asked you to be brought here because I need your help and you need mine. my time has come, I am dying. And mother said we can help one another.” She hummed again her warm breath a sharp contrast to the cool cave. And obiwan could feel it, her life waning, the last dredges trickling between cuped fingers. “When I leave I will have no need of my body. I give you permission to take what you need from me.” Obiwan recoiled his hand leaving her as he took several steps back. “what no” he cried He felt unbalanced like the ground was shaking beneath him threatening to fall out from under his feet. Further protests sat heavy on the tip of his tongue, because that-that wouldn't be right. but the dragon must have sensed it because her voice drew firm while still kind and low “youngling, I will have no other use of my body. I will not need it once I join our mother between the stars. It would be comforting to know I did not go to waste and I can help even after I'm gone, please.” Obi Wan's thoughts conflicted but it is what she wished, it's what she wanted, she wanted to help. he nodded, he would carry out her wish. “What do you need me to do?” he whispered arms coming up to circle his chest, the chill finally reaching him. The dragon's eyes grew soft “stay with me for now.” Obiwan swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, sitting down against the dragons cheek sharing warmth.   
So they sat, and talked. she told him how she used to hunt, before it became too painful to move. swimming through the dunes, snatching up her prey and dragging them down with her. About her brothers and sisters and children, most of them long gone. Of their games and their napping piles that reminded obiwan of the creche. He told her about the Jedi and his master. About his mischievous friends and a few of the pranks they pulled off when they were young. as she slowly drifted off into the force she asked him, “I have two pearls within me. will you keep one with you? So I might join you on your adventures.”  
“Of course” he croaked, sorrow clogging his throat as she left, “of course” he whispered again to himself as obi wan mourned the loss of her life. The force draped across his shoulders a warm comfort as it told him push on she is not gone, no one ever leaves, she has joined me. Push on. He laid there with her until all of her warmth was gone. Then he got to work. He extracted the two pearls, both about the siz of his fist. They pulsed with light from their core the dark colors swirling around the edges. They where indeed beautiful. As he held them he felt the force curl around them. He could see the impressions left on them, the one in his right was sharp teeth and coiling muscles stalking prey. Of rough sand and her smooth scales. Gliding over dunes as she taught her children. The one in his left he saw soft golden eyes and her low humming that rattled his bones, a different kind of strength, he saw her family and their warmth dark scales reflecting light as she sat tall and proud. He could feel her in both of them. He tucked one into his robes near his heart, he could feel the warm pulse through the thin fabric, comforting him. he placed the other in his outer robe pocket and sat, he released his sorrow and grief into the force and she wiped it away. He was tired, drained. But he wasn't done, he didnt head back towards the ship. instead he headed into Mos Espa Where he was lead to a small parts shop. it was very early, perhaps he should have stopped at the ship first. He entered and was met with the Toydarian junk dealer his master encountered, Watta? Waldo? No Obiwan is pretty sure it was watto. He didn't introduce himself. He needed to keep his cards close. opened his mouth to ask for the parts they needed but, no that wasn't right. He tried again, letting the force lead his words. “I hear you are the owner of the skywalkers?”   
he mentaly cringed ( there goes a couple of my cards I guess) Watto squinted at him suspiciously. “you aren't the first one to ask, so if I am?”  
“I-” he cleared his throat as he casually leaned against the rough sand-pressed table gosh why is he so awkward he mentally cursed, he's so so tired. “Im looking and would like to take them off of your hands.” he struggled to sound confident and not phrase it like a question. The bug looked him up and down “what would a kid like you want with a couple of slaves?”  
“I h-” ‘no’ the force hissed halting his words ‘don't say that, suspicious suspicious.’ Obiwan started again “I just gained quite a fortune through luck and am looking for help for my family, it's my mother's birthday is coming up and Shes always wanted help around the farm.” Obi wan held back a wince, what was he even saying? some of the suspicion left the Toydarians eyes. “And what can you offer me as payment? They are worth quite a bit, the boy is still young” Obiwan took a deep breath and plunged his hand into his robe pocket “well you see. I was originally here for Business trade and what not” gave a knowing smirk that he did not feel to the bug who chuckled. Good he thought, I got this. “When I happened across this” he drew out his hand with the Pearl inside and set it on the table. “I hear these are worth quite a bit?” As soon as the bugs eyes landed on the Pearl they blew wide, and obi wan new he had him. He could feel his shock and disbelief “a krayt dragon pearl!?” he hissed leaning closer. “actually” obi wan said leaning in and whispering like it was a secret “it's a greater krayt pearl, you can tell by how it pulses almost like it has a heart of it's own” he said conspiratorially obi wan felt like he was going to be sick, this was a gift, a last dying wish and now he had to watch this bug lean over it with unveiled greed and give it to him. The bug looked up at him “you want to trade this for two slaves? You could by a dozen and live comfortably for the rest of your days and you want the skywalkers? Why?  
“Well” obi wan said trying to sound put out, like he got caught. “I have no need for this kind of wealth and I hear the young Skywalker is good with machines” he stated and gosh he hoped the kid is because he has no idea what he's saying.   
“Yea” the bug said slowly, “he's competing in a pod race today and I don't know how likely he is to survive.” Obiwan raised his brows not having to fake his surprise was this his master's plans? “Oh?” He asked aloud. “Is he racing for you?” He reaches out for the Pearl setting his hand on it. “I would hate to have to retract-”  
“no!” The bug cut in stopping him from retracting his hand I mean that won't be necessary” he corrected. “he isn't racing for me. Some man came in yesterday looking for parts, didn't have the money, so he won a pod and wagered a deal to have the boy race for him. I of course got something out of it because he belongs to me but he can be yours and, eh if he wins you get the earnings excluding the parts the man needs.” Obiwan hummed like he was thinking about it. “I have little need for any winnings but perhaps I can strike up a deal with this man. when does the race start?” he asks. the bug looks to his timepiece “right now” he says grumpily.  
“Well then I trade you this pearl for the boy, his mother, and all the boys winnings if he happens to win? Excluding losses of course” he added lowly, pushing the force to feel more intimidating (his master was good with his mind tricks but he never caught on to simple suggestions) the bug cowered a bit “of course not of course not! He said hastily. Not meeting Obi-Wan's eyes.  
“Well then we have a deal!” He said brightly leaning back the change he could see give the bug whiplash “now, I will need their papers and trackers,” he stated. Watto nodded and left into the back without another word. Obi wan then realized he did not have his communicator and he wouldn't be able to make it to the ship and back in time to inform his master of the recent development. He sighed, “force help me.” he whispered, exasperated. the force just laughed, he would stick his tongue out if there was something to do it without looking like a loon.


	3. Chapter 3

Watto returned with the papers and trackers. Obi-Wan looked over them carefully, making sure there was no trick. When everything seemed to be in order, he gave the affirmative nod towards the Toydarian, who was eyeing the Pearl hungerly. Obi-wan felt a twinge of regret, soothed by the steady hum of the Pearl still pressed against his chest  
“Well” he sighed, mentally exhausted. “Pleasure doing business with you,” he slid over the Pearl, quickly turning away so he could not watch him scoop it up between his small greedy hands.  
‘It was a small price to pay for two lives,’ he told himself. The kryt wanted this. But it didn’t make it hurt any less. He did not linger, wanting to get as far away from the sand infested shop as fast as he could. Sweeping out of the shop and down the street his robes billowing behind him. Obi-Wan was really starting to dislike sand, it felt like at this point he was pretty much made of it. It was still early, the streets were full of people getting their errands done before the heat of the day could set in. Sentients meandering between the stalls, Obi-Wan suspected that the majority were joining in the celebration at the races. He could hear the roaring of the crowd from here.

Obi-Wan made it to the podraces just as they ended, he wasn't going to go find a seat but he could see the screens just fine from the entrance. ‘What do you know,’ Obi-Wan thought rolling his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The boy won. Young Anakin has made quite the impression and Obi-wan hasn’t even met the kid yet. Guess he just earned a bunch of money he had no idea what to do with. Well... he had a small idea. 

Obi-wan went to collect the winnings, showing skywalkers papers to the round trandoshan at the desk. It was terrible the whole thing felt wrong, no one should hold this much power over others, and no one should be able to own someone like they are a thing, an item. But Obi-Wan let it go, he couldn’t do anything about it at the moment. But, maybe one day he could.  
Obi-Wan followed the force along the tug of his bond with his master, which he had only just realized he had blocked. Obi-Wan huffed, “Great.” scolding himself. He quickly dropped the shields and Obi-Wan had the joy to watch his master visibly startle, whirling towards him. He smiled innocently as he stepped up to him.  
“Master, where have you been?” he tried to push down his growing smile as Qui-gon frowned.  
“Trying to obtain the parts we need. Where in the Galaxy have you been? No one has heard from you since the day before yesterday.” Ok… that would explain why Obi-Wan was so tired, did he really spend that long out in the desert? “Oh you know,” he said casually, shrugging “just freeing a couple of slaves.” he added holding up the papers, unable to hold back his shiteating grin.

Qui-gons jaw didn't drop, he was too dignified to allow that, but it definitely did loosen and his eyes widened, so that was a win. There was a gasp from behind him and Obi-Wan turned to see a woman clutching a young boy's shoulders. He softened “You must be shmi and Anakin?” he asked softly approaching them. The mother took an aborted step back stopped and looked at him her chin raised as tears pooled in the corners, “Did you really?” she whispered lightly. He nodded pulling the trackers from his pocket.  
When he had gotten a safe distance from Wattos shop he had carefully disarmed and deactivated them. Then viciously tore them apart. It wasn't his proudest moment, letting his anger get the better of him, but it was worth it for the absolute relief that washed across the older skywalkers face when he held them out to her. “Yah” he said thickly. Obiwan catches the boys eyes and he was blinded momentarily by the force, dancing around him, it cradled Anakin like something precious and Obi-Wan thought he understood. 

The boy looked up at him with awe and Obi-wan wanted to hide. He turned to shmi trying to find escape, her expression matched her son's, Ob-Wan tried not to recoil. She stepped up to him, hand gripping his arm firmly, her fingers rough and calloused. Her gaze weighing heavily on him. “Thank you” her words where simple but layered with emotion, a graveness behind it that Obi-Wan couldn't quite place.

He cleared his throat awkwardly “Um right, so uh here is your winnings,” he said shoving the pouch of credits towards the small boy. Eyes flickering down to Anakin, the boy shook himself and nodded, awe replaced by a blinding smile which he supposed was slightly better. Anakin lets go of his mother with a reassuring pat as she continues to watch him silently, clutching the papers and trackers close to her chest. He stepped up to Obi-Wan and grabbed his hand still smiling up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this how you fic? Look! I tried!!!  
> (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧  
> Shmi deserved so much more and I could never do her enough justice. She deserves the world.


	4. Chapter 4

They were running a bit later than planned. After they left Wattos’ shop, parts in tow, They headed back to the Skywalkers to retrieve what few belongings they owned. Anakin convinced his mother to let them bring c3po and all his parts. Then they left. Shmi didn’t look back. her shoulders set and mouth in a firm line of determination but Obi-Wan could sense her relief to leave, and her sadness.  
Anakin's friends came to see him off at the line of buildings separating the settlement from the far expanse of desert. There were smiles and tears. Anakin leaned in close to a darkly colored human boy and whispered something in his ear, pushing a fistful of something into his hands. As he leaned back Obi wan could see the boy's face. Eyes wide and mouth moving in wordless wonder. Then his face settled on a splitting smile as he seemed to vibrate in his boots. shoving whatever was in his hand into his pocket and launching himself at the smaller Skywalker, both with tears as they laughed heartily together.  
The rest of the goodbyes were short and they continued on. Shmi and Padmé leaned together speaking in hushed tones. Padmés insistent hands flew passionately as she spoke. Shmi was more subdued, hesitant about something, but her eyes filled with a broken kind of hope that had Obi-Wan averting his gaze to Anakin who was hanging back a ways as his feet slowed unintentionally with his deep thoughts. he worried his lip between his teeth as he stared hard at the ground. Obi-Wan slowed his steps till he matched Anakin's pace, he didn’t notice or just didn’t look up so obi wan nudged him, knocking him out of his thinking as he stumbled, caught off guard. His heavy glare landed on obi wan. the heat of it lost to kanobi as he just looked on, amused. He huffed, a flash of a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth. Covered as he looked back down at his feet determined, his hands flexing at his sides. Obiwan waited.  
“Do you really think they’ll let me be a Jedi? Anakin asked risking a quick glance up at him. Obiwan caught the look of Hope and fear.  
Obiwan looked to the path ahead of them. Thinking over the question. It was a serious one. Or was it? Did it really matter wether or not Anakin became a Jedi? His master was insistent but obiwan wasn't so sure. If the kid really was the one in the prophecy like Qui Gon believed did it really matter if he became a Jedi? Was it even an option for him not to be?  
As the silence stretched on Anakin began to fidget slowly curling further into himself. Obiwan set his deep thoughts aside for later time. He stepped in front of Anakin halting their movements as he crouched in front of him setting his arms on the youngers shoulders and meeting his gaze.  
“Anakin you don't have to be a Jedi to do good.. You don't have to be a part of the order to bring peace. There are those out there who fight for it every day and have never heard of the Jedi.” Obiwan paused, taking a steady breath. “I know this probably isn't what you want to hear, and I feel that your chances of getting accepted as a Padawan are high, especially with my masters determination to see it happen. But Don't let whether you become a Jedi or not affect your decision to save others. Ok?” Anakin nodded his eyes bright with a mix of understanding, hope and what looked terrifyingly like admiration.  
But he felt more settled accepting, calm. The previous fear that was clinging to him washed away by the peace.  
Obiwan smiled, it quickly returned as he stood. brushing the ever present sand from the front of his robes, feeling suddenly very awkward as they resumed walking. He nearly jumped as a small hand grabbed his own. Catching Anakin's small but genuine smile out of the corner of his eye and he couldn't help dawning one of his own.

They caught up to the rest of the group quickly Anakin nearly dragging him. It was clear the boy was familiar with trekking across the sand. Obiwan felt like every step was dragging him down. He was Absolutely done with the sand, urging them a little faster in his desire to return to the shops cool air. Thankfully, Anakin's Down mood disappeared After obiwans words. Making obiwan very glad, as terrible as he was with younglings he didn't like seeing them so down. Especially with a topic he was so familiar with.

As they came into veiw of the ship they also came into hearing distance, the sound of blaster fire hastening their steps. Quigon ran with a sense of urgency and fear that almost stopped obiwan in his tracks. But then he felt it too. The dark oily feeling, so strong obiwan felt like he could taste it, acrid on his tongue. He felt anakins steps falter but he pulled him along urging him faster. 

Something dark was standing in front of The ship, dark robes Stark against the bright sand. Hood pulled up but obiwan had no doubt what stood before them, bright red saber Branished at it's side, redirecting the blaster fire from the ship. As quigon approached the figure it turned, and lowered their hood. Their dark coloring blending into the color of their cloak. It was a zabrak, it was a sith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY! I low key forgot this eexisteD😅 so here you go... A hastlily written chapter..... I'm not done with this yet so it isn't going to be abandoned but it will take me a while😓😓😓 I'm going to try to write more chapters ahead of time and maybe, just maybe use some of my nonexistant editing skills.....?..
> 
> (Also sorry for the short chapters I hope to fix that to)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 1 in the morning and gosh I felt like I was writing an apology letter I'm really sorry you guys I'm a mess but I'm trying to get it figured out! I want this story to be better and there was just to many dead ends
> 
> I'll try posting updates oN my Tumblr
> 
> https://futuretimetravelerintraining.tumblr.com/

Ok so here's the deal..

I wrote this legit in the middle of the night and had absolutely no plans as to where it was going, and after months of thinking and writing and so. Much. Scrapping. I still don't know where I want this to go. Looking back over it there is so much that could have been better if I spent more than 10 minutes staring at it.  
So I'm going to re-write it.  
This is my first fanfiction I've posted and probably my least favorite but it's got a lot of potential and I don't want to give up on it.  
I got a lot of time on my hands because I now work night shifts that I'm going to try getting more into writing and we will see how this goes!

I don't know if I should just repost the rewritten chapters or just start a whole new fic but I'll burn that bridge when I get to it! 

Thanks


End file.
